


Garden

by evenstarz



Series: Green Ranger [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Aragorn loves his husband.





	Garden

Legolas loved his gardening. Usually, while Aragorn was attending to his kingly duties, Legolas would spend his time ion his private gardens, working on the flowers and vines that decorated the space. 

It was a normal day for him. He was gently braiding and watering the vines, humming to himself every so often, until he heard footsteps from behind him. 

Two strong arms were wrapped around his nimble waist and a pair of rough lips were pressed to his soft neck. "Afternoon, my love." Aragorn murmured. 

"Shouldn't you be working?" Legolas smiled as he turned around and kissed his husband. 

"I should, but seeing you was much more important. Now, how would you like to take a trip to visit the Lonely Mountain?" Aragorn grinned, peppering Legolas with kisses.

"I would love that." Legolas whispered, before sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
